Two Bit Likes Blondes
by Invited-Gatecrasher
Summary: Everyone knows that Two-Bit dates blondes.  But sometimes there's more to a girl than the colour of her hair.  What would happen if Two-Bit was attracted to a girl completely different to his usual type? And what if she was Kathy's best friend?
1. Chapter 1

"He's not the type of guy you can have a long term thing with!" I said as a flicked through a magazine. I wasn't even bothering to look at Kathy. She bored me senseless when she rambled on about Two-Bit Matthews. Today she was worried that her brother was onto their secret relationship. I lay down on my pillow and looked at my discoloured ceiling, willing her to change the subject.

"He is! If you knew him like I did, Erin. Honestly - he's hysterical". Kathy was playing with her hair in the mirror adjacent from my bed.

"Hysterical doesn't mean you've got a future. Your brother will kill you if he finds out - and that's if he doesn't already know. If you're going to date in secret at least keep it a secret!" Kathy had been at the nightly double with Two-Bit last night, and one of her brother's friends had seen them looking rather close - she had stayed at mine last night, dreading the thought of going home and facing Michael.

I sat up and looked in the mirror. Being in the same reflection as Kathy was embarrassing. She was tall, skinny and blond. Her blue eyes were big and doe-like, her nose was a perfect button and her lips were full and soft. She had long, almost white hair that was sleek and finished at her lower back. And there, lurking behind her reflection was me, the meek best friend. I was shorter than Kathy, and bigger built. My face was round and freckled, I had brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair and a crooked nose. I was plain but I wasn't hideous, but put me next to such a radiant beauty and I just merge into the background. Even as a reflection.

I got up irritably. "Come on, let's get this over with. For all you know your brother is still clueless and you had a sleepless night for nothing."

Kathy lived about a mile away and as neither of us had a car we had a while to kill as we walked over. Unfortunately, Kathy only had one thing on her mind. Two-Bit flamin' Matthews.

"He just makes me feel so special, you know?" She swooned goofily. "He's smarter and kinder than people would reckon. He pays for everything, and he says he's never met anyone like me!"

"It's a line, Kath! And of course he pays for everything - it makes girls like you put out!" I winked at her mischievously, but I wasn't entirely joking. Kathy was stupid for falling for a line like that, especially coming from one of the most notorious heartbreakers in Tulsa. Two-Bit had a different girl on his arm every month. Scrap that. He had several different girls on his arm every month. That guy had the gift of the gab. He was charming, good looking, and he made girls feel like they were the only one in the world, even though it was obvious to everyone else that they were just one of many. I doubt he had ever been turned down by a girl. Two months ago he turned his attention to Kath at a school rally, she didn't even play a little hard to get, but she did set one rule: they had to keep it from her big brother, which is really a dream situation for any guy - all the benefits of a girlfriend with no obligation to meet the family! And for a womaniser like Two-Bit, it also meant it was easier to hide Kath from his other girls.

Kathy knew that she and Two-Bit were not strictly exclusive yet, but she foolishly thought that what he had with the other girls was innocent and that she could make him fall in love with her, and only want her.

"I have not put out yet, thank you very much!" Kathy said unconvincingly. The one thing we didn't talk about in our friendship was sex. I didn't discuss it because I had nothing to discuss and to be honest, I got embarrassed just thinking about it, let alone hearing about it! I had only ever kissed one boy - just the once - and hadn't really liked it. I knew Kathy wasn't a virgin, that much she had told me, but ever since then she didn't mention it to me. Maybe she knew I was uncomfortable, or maybe she thought I was too much of a kid for that kind of conversation - I didn't date, I didn't flirt, I didn't even have crushes - Kathy probably looked at me like a younger sister, even though we were both 17 and I was actually 10 months older than she was.

We got to Kathy's climbed the battered wooden porch steps. She gave me an ominous look and pulled the screen door open and walked into the house. Kathy's two brothers were stretched out in the sitting room watching. Tony looked up and waved at us, then turned back to the TV. Michael didn't even move at first, but slowly looked up at Kathy.

"I need a word, Kathleen" he said coolly as he stood up and walked into the large kitchen off the sitting room.

Kathy looked at me desperately, but I sat next to Tony to make it clear I was staying out of this one! Kathy walked into the kitchen as hopelessly as if she were walking into the gas chamber. She closed the door slowly.

Tony was trying to blow smoke rings and when he saw me watching he offered me a weed. I smacked him round the head and told him he was too young to smoke. He told me that at 13 he was a late starter, and he was right. In our neighbourhood everybody smoked from an early age, some of the boys started before they were ten, and the girls started as soon as they realised it made them look cool. I never got into the habit - it smelt real bad and every time I tried I had a coughing fit, my lungs just couldn't get the hang of it.

After a few minutes the kitchen door opened and Michael walked through. He gave me a lingering look, as though trying to suss something out, but then he went upstairs without a word. Michael was a guy of few words, but he scared me with just his demeanour.

Kathy stuck her head out the door with a awkward smile on her face. She looked guilty of something and motioned for me to join her in the kitchen.

"So, how did it go?" I asked as she fiddled with a dish cloth by the sink.

"Fine, fine, fine. He doesn't suspect a thing,"

I could tell she wasn't being straight with me. Kathy gets all flustered when she's being dishonest. "You sure? You seem strange, I dunno, jumpy or something. What did he want to talk to you about then?"

"Oh, umm. He, er… he just wanted to talk to me about family stuff. Nothing major."

Now I definitely didn't buy it, but I couldn't work out what it was she could be lying to me about. "OK, well I'm going to head off", I said irritably, and I left wondering why my best friend was being weird with me, about something that wasn't even my business. But it turns out, it was my business.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing much happened over the next week, Kathy was normal at school on Monday so I quickly forgot that she ever acted weird with me. My parents were real strict about keeping me home on school nights, so it wasn't until Friday evening that I was free to go out and relax. Kathy and me were headed to a party a guy from school was having. We hitched a ride to the farm where he lived and drank vodka the whole way, by the time the driver let us out a quarter of a mile from the party, we were quite drunk.

As we climbed the small hill leading up to the house we could see about 200 greasers in the surrounding field. Elvis was blaring from somewhere inside the house and a bonfire had been started about 30 yards from the big stone barn.

"Shit!" Kathy gasped as we walked through the crowd waving at everyone we knew.

"What's up?"

"My brother is over there! He said he wasn't coming. Oh God, I told Two-bee I'd we could have fun tonight!"

"Two-bee?" I snorted drunkenly.

"Quit it! This isn't funny, Erin; my whole night is ruined." Kathy sat down on a patch of dirt, fiddling with some strands of hay.

I sat next to her and took a swig of drink, "It's no big deal, Kat. Just steer clear of Two-Bit tonight; your brother will never suspect anything."

"You don't get it! Tonight was meant to be… our night. You dig?" She searched my eyes for comprehension.

"I sure don't need an illustration!" I said, surprised that she was telling the truth when she hadn't slept with him yet.

"Well, is Two-Bit bringing his car? Maybe I can distract your brother and you could sneak away?" I said, trying to be helpful; I knew Kathy did really like him, and even though I thought he was a player, he was actually a nice guy to be around.

Kathy ignored my idea and suggested we find some beer. We headed into the kitchen where Steve Randle and Dallas Winston were among a group playing poker around a rickety table. I'd speak to Steve from time to time in class or at rodeos, but I'd never spoken to Dallas. To be honest, he terrified me. He was rougher and meaner than anyone I had ever met. Kathy didn't have that problem.

"Hey Steve, Dally! Know where Two-Bit's at?" she slinked over with one hand on her hip. Steve smirked with a look of dislike, but Dallas looked her up and down, clearly enjoying what he saw.

"Nah, honey," Dallas said, leaning back in his chair with a cheeky grin, "We ain't seen that son of a gun since we got here."

"He must be hunting up some… action" Steve chuckled cruelly.

Kathy looked hurt, and I was hurt for her, men could be such asses. "Well, if you see him just tell him that Kathy's brother is here tonight so she can't spend anytime with him anyway" I spat as I took two beers from the ice-filled sink and motioned for Kathy to follow me back to the fields outside.

We settled onto a wooden fence and drank from our bottles. "You don't think he's cheating, you do?" Kathy groaned miserably.

I thought it was very likely he might be with another - or other - girls tonight. But I couldn't tell my best friend that. "No, don't be silly! You don't know that. He's probably off with Sodapop or something."

"I hope you girls aren't getting too trashed", a gruff voice interrupted. We looked over and saw Michael walking towards us. He stopped by Kathy and took the drink from her hand and drank deeply. She scolded him jokingly and he winked at me before saying, "Hey little sis: the more that I drink, the safer I keep you!" Michael was much friendlier when drunk, alcohol made him more talkative and much less scary. I giggled at him.

One of Michael's friends called him over from about forty feet away, where a few of his gang were crowded around something. He began to walk off and we jumped off the fence with the idea to follow him, but we stopped in our tracks as Two-Bit stumbled out of the back door that lead into the kitchen. "Hey, baby! There you are, I've been looking everywhere!"

Michael turned to look at Two-Bit as he walked unevenly towards me and Kathy, who had a look of sheer panic on her face. As a noise came from the gang huddled together, Michael briefly turned his attention to them and Kathy used this window to try and stop Two-Bit from coming over. She started waving her hands manically and mouthing 'My brother! My brother!' and pointing in his direction. For some reason, Two-Bit's response was to point at me. Michael turned back around and Two-Bit nodded at him but carried on walking ever nearer.

"I have to tell you something" Kathy said urgently. But she never got to say anything else, because Two-Bit arrived next to us. He looked over at Michael, then back to me. He winked and then in one swift movement he pinched my butt, pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips.

Everything froze. I was dumbfounded and slowly turned to Kathy, expecting the same shocked face as I was wearing. But she was looking at me pleadingly.

"Just go along with it. I can explain." she whispered frantically.

I was completely confused. I looked a Two-Bit who had the biggest grin on his face. "I've missed you, Erin!" he said as he rested his arm across my shoulders.

Michael looked over one last time but went to join his gang. As soon as he was amidst the group I wriggled free from Two-Bit's hold.

"What the fuck?" I whispered incredulously.

Kathy and Two-Bit looked stupidly amused. She started giggling and he chuckled heartily.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I was getting annoyed.

"I'm so, so sorry. Please don't be mad!" Kathy said with a few last giggles, "I sort of told Michael a lie."

"About me? And him?" I asked, shooting a thumb towards the drunk greaser next to me.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, I meant to tell you, but I was hoping I wouldn't need to… I was hoping this would never come up"

"Just spit it out, Kath."

"When Michael asked me about what happened in the Nightly Double I said I was with Two-Bit… and you. I said I was tagging along on your date, that it was you dating Two-Bit."

"What? How could you say that? Without asking me first! And Michael knows I don't date!"

"I know, I know! I panicked! I had to make something up on the spot."

"I can't believe this." I said disapprovingly. I don't mind being used in stories to cover my friend's back, but I'd like to be asked first, and I'd like it to not have to involve being groped by a drunken greaser.

Two-Bit, as his name dictates he would, decided to put his thoughts into the conversation, slurring through this soused state, "Erin, darlin', what's so bad about the idea of being on my arm?"

He was joking, and I knew he was joking, but I was so shocked by what happened; I felt like they were laughing at me. "The idea of being touched up my some thick hood is what I'm not enjoying, Matthews!" I yelled.

"Sssh! Sssh! Please Erin, don't let Michael hear you." Kathy begged. "I didn't think a time would ever come where we'd have to put the lie in action, I should have told you - I'm sorry. And Two-Bit, she's right - there was no need to touch her!"

"Baby, I'm a method actor, I was just getting into character", he cocked an eyebrow and we both started to laugh. I wasn't mad anymore, I knew Kathy wouldn't have lied unless she was desperate, and Two-Bit's hard to stay angry with for long.

We spent the next couple of hours just having fun and getting drunker. We didn't see Michael for the rest of the night and Two-Bit and Kathy were getting more and more affectionate. I didn't feel too much like a gooseberry as Two-Bit's friend Johnny was there, and he kept me company; it was quiet company but I was comfortable around Johnny. You knew you could trust him on instinct.

At the end of the night we decided to get a ride back with Two-Bit, Johnny and Sodapop, who was the designated driver as Two-Bit could barely stand up straight. Kathy asked Two-Bit and I to wait outside the bathroom, and judging by how long she was in there, I knew she was vomiting. Two-Bit was leaning against the wall with half-open eyes, I was so drunk I was leaning on his shoulder, relying on him to hold me up.

Michael walked passed and asked where his sister was, I told him she was in the bathroom, the sound of her retching confirmed my answer. He walked over to a sofa in the living room directly opposite the bathroom door, and started dealing out playing cards to the guys sitting around him.

"He's watching," Two-Bit pointed out in a low voice. I looked over, and sure enough Michael kept glancing up at us. "I think he likes you."

"Not likely; I think he doubts you. He's not stupid, I bet he smells a rat."

"Why?"

"Because if you and me were truly dating, it would be the first time you've gone out with someone who wasn't a blonde… You have a type, Mr Matthews, and he knows full well your type is his sister."

"You don't know that. And he sure as hell don't know that. Let's prove a point…."

It all happened so fast, Two-Bit put two fingers under my chin and lifted it upwards, then he kissed me. It wasn't like the first kiss, which was little more than a peck. This was a hard, passionate kiss, and before I had a single thought to push him off or pull away, I kissed him back. I let his tongue in my mouth and I put my hands around his neck, drawing him closer to me.

Something banged into my back and Two-Bit and I fell apart. I turned to see what it was that had knocked me. It was the bathroom door. Kathy poked her head round the door and looked close to tears.

Shit.

"Kath… it's not…" I began, still breathless.

"Erin," she croaked in a small voice as she wiped the sweat off her brow, "I feel sick, let's go home please."

She hadn't seen a thing! If we'd have been standing on the other side of the door frame she'd have stumbled right into us! Michael called over to his sister, "Are you okay, Kath?"

"I drank too much, Michael. I need to go home. Soda's gonna take us."

Two-Bit held Kathy's elbow to steady her. "Don't worry, Michael. We'll get her home safe and sound". And with that he walked her out the house towards the waiting car.

I stared at Michael for a minute. I had just kissed his sister's boyfriend. Only he didn't know that Two-Bit was her boyfriend. It was all too close for comfort. I gave him a small wave and followed my best friend and her boyfriend out the door.

The ride home was quiet; Johnny and Soda were in the front seats making small talk, and I was in the back with Kathy and Two-Bit, who were both sound asleep. I was left to my thoughts. I was racked with guilt over betraying Kathy, but worse than that, I had butterflies every time I thought about that kiss. And I knew deep down, I wanted to kiss Two-Bit Matthews again.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a terrible headache. I squinted my eyes and then my mind was flooded with memories of the night before. I groaned and put my head under my pillow. I was such an awful friend.

"How's your head?" Kathy moaned from my bedroom floor, where she stayed most weekends.

I felt a surge of guilt. Could I keep this from her? I didn't think I could look her in the eye, but I also didn't think I had the guts to tell her the truth.

"Pounding" I answered slowly. I pushed myself up and looked down towards Kathy. Her eye make up was smudged all over her cheeks and she looked rough, "Bet you feel the same, huh?"

"Oh yeah, big time. I don't remember a thing from last night. How did we get home?"

"Soda. Speaking of that - fancy a Pepsi?"

"Sure, let's go to the Dairy Queen."

We showered and got dressed in comfortable baggy clothes and caught the bus into town. Kathy flung herself into a booth in the corner while I went up to the counter to get a drink, I couldn't even wait for the waitress to come over. We eat greasy burgers and two portions of chips each, and I was just starting to feel normal when I saw Two-Bit outside with Steve and Dallas. My heart stopped. I didn't know whether to run or hide. But stronger than the guilt pulsing through my body was the damn butterflies that I had last night on the journey home. It was like looking at Two-Bit for the first time; I'd never before noticed the smooth line of his jaw or his strong, broad shoulders. He carried himself with real confidence and swagger, and he had such character in his happy, handsome face.

"So," I began, testing the waters with Kathy, "do you think your brother believed that me and Two-Bit are dating?"

"Oh I think so - he would have said if he thought I was bullshitting. Thank you so much for going along with it, it means a lot to me and Two-Bit."

I had a surge of rage and jealousy as she said 'me and Two-Bit'; I didn't like her talking about them as a couple, and I knew I was being an utter bitch and had no right to, but I hated her for that second. I couldn't believe how strong a reaction I had.

"What means a lot to us?" Two-Bit was suddenly beside our table and hopped over the chair to sit in the seat between the window and Kathy. He rested an arm over my best friend and gave me a cheeky smile. I suddenly wished I'd made an effort in dressing up.

"Two-bee!" Kathy cooed and nuzzled him affectionately, "I was just saying to Erin that we are really grateful to her for going along with my idea of you two dating. I just can't believe I didn't tell you, Erin! Can you imagine if you'd freaked out and blown it from the off?"

"Oh yeah we're really thankful, Erin. It makes my life a lot more fun!" Two-Bit said in a friendly way that Kathy couldn't find odd, but I knew there was a hidden meaning in his words. He liked kissing me!

I could barely looking him in the eyes, but suddenly Kathy stood up and mumbled something about feeling sick. She ran to the restroom with her hand over her mouth. We were alone.

I fidgeted with a napkin and looked up at Two-Bit, he was staring right at me and it made me flustered. I had to say something. "Look, ab-about la-last… night," I stammered, turning red as I spoke, "What happened before we left…"

"What about it?"

"Well… it was wrong!" I whispered hoarsely, looking around to see if anyone was in hearing distance.

Two-Bit leaned back and drummed his knuckles on the table, thinking of a reply. "The way I see it baby, little ol' Kitty Kat told me to pretend you were my girlfriend in front of her brother, and that's what we did. He was watching us, was he not?"

"Well, yeah. But…"

"Well, nothing! Shoot, it was you who said it had to be believable, I was just in character, you dig?" he cocked an eyebrow mischievously, it made me smile in spite of myself.

We were quiet for a moment, neither of us looking at each other. "So… so, we shouldn't tell her about the kiss?"

"Hell no!" Two-Bit said with conviction, "We was just doin' what she told us to do, I dint think anythin' of it til you just said 'bout it. So if you think it's something she could take bad, then let's not tell her… You're a good kisser you know, you should stop being so frigid and watch your popularity go through the roof."

I straightened my spine in shock, "Who says I'm frigid?"

"Everybody. The whole town! You never had a boyfriend and you never accept any offers for dates. Frigid as the day is long."

I went red again. "Is it my fault there are only no good JDs in this neighbourhood? Show me a guy worth dating and I'll gladly let him take me out."

Two-Bit was smiling broadly, he had wound me up and he loved it. "Name a day baby, state a time and place."

"Why? Who have you got in mind, almighty matchmaker, Sir?"

"Me of course! I ain't gon' fix you up with someone when I could date you myself now, am I?"

"Quit it, Matthews." I said playfully. I liked banter with him, he made me feel girly and flirty. Nobody had ever done that to me before. "You'd be the last guy in this town who I'd date. You couldn't be faithful and couldn't be serious if your life depended on it!"

"And that's how everybody likes me to be!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure all your blondes love that you're running around town every night with God knows who, doin' God knows what!"

"Yup", he chuckled good naturedly as he stood up, walked round to my side of the table, bent down and whispered into my ear, "My brunette girls love it too".

His voice was deep and his breath tickled my neck causing me to shudder with pleasure. My mind went completely blank for a few moments, but finally I managed to speak, "Aaah, that's how I know you're wrong… I ain't never seen you with anything but a blonde bombshell… or blonde alley cats for the rougher of your choices." I cocked an eyebrow at him, and he burst out laughing.

Dallas stuck his head through the glass door and hollered and Two-Bit that they were making a move. Two-Bit put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "You're a firecracker, Erin Hartly, a real flamin' fire cracker. Tell Kathy I had to run."

He ruffled my hair and bounced out the door, and although we'd been speaking for less than five minutes, he took my heart with him, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I knew I wanted him, I knew he would make me happy, and I knew that was more important to me than what it would do to Kathy.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to tell myself I was being a terrible friend, I tried to reason that I had finally got interested in boys and it just so happened to be by kissing Two-Bit, but it didn't necessarily have to be him I was with, but I wasn't convincing myself. I kept making excuses for my behaviour, reminding myself of times when Kathy hadn't been the epitome of the world's best friend, and tried to twist it so that she deserved her best friend to steal her boyfriend. A lot of the time it nearly worked.

In the end I distanced myself from Kathy, making excuses for why we wouldn't do our French homework together likely we normally do, lying about why I had to have a different lab partner for our next science project, telling her my Uncle was visiting at the weekend so I couldn't see her.

I just didn't know what to do, and I didn't now why I was acting the way I was. Was I pulling away from Kathy to avoid Two-Bit and let them be? Or, was I in fact making us less close so it wouldn't be so bad when I betrayed her? I just didn't know; it wasn't even that my head and my heart were conflicting - they both swayed towards Two-Bit Matthews; but my heart had another side to it, a side that knew it's a bitch and a whore that pinches her best friend's boyfriend. And yet even that didn't put me off as much as it ought to.

It had been about a week and a half when Kathy finally had enough of being dodged. She called me at home on Wednesday, and my dad told her I was in before I could gesture anything different.

"Hey, what's up?" I said as nonchalant as I could.

"That's what I'd like to know, Erin. What is up? With you. You've been weird for nearly two weeks now, I put up with it 'cos I thought you might just be having a few low days, but this is getting silly. What's happened? Have I done something?" She sounded so sweet, it didn't make me feel too hot.

"What? No! Don't be soft, why would you have done something? I've just been a bit unwell is all."

"Really? You seem mad at me."

"Kath, I ain't mad at you don't be dumb." My voice was faltering, I was sounding annoyed but couldn't stop myself.

"Is it Two-Bit?" she asked softly, my heart froze. She knew, she knew! "I mean, I know I'm spending a lot of time with him, and I know that means I see you less, but it's just all so whirlwind-like, you dig? I shouldn't have told Michael you were dating him, I think that's made things worse between us. I'm really sorry."

She was being so nice it sickened me, "No, Kathy, it's fine. I'm not a kid, I get that you have to see your boyfriend." I said the last word with unmistakable contempt, he should not be her boyfriend, he should be mine.

"Erin, honey. Let me set you up with one of Two-bee's friends. Soda's single."

"Oh yeah, Mr Movie Star is really going to want to go out with the stumpy girl of the neighbourhood!"

"Erin! You mustn't think of yourself like that. You're pretty, you are!" I scoffed at her. "I'm serious! Okay - Saturday I am coming round and giving you a makeover. No excuses!"

We carried on talking for a bit, then she had to go as her Mom hollered at her that their dinner was on the table. I went to my room and stared at myself in the mirror. Perhaps it was time I learnt how to look pretty and make an effort. I played with my hair, putting it up, pulling it into twists, imagining it blonde. If I were blonde Two-Bit could maybe be interested in me, if I looked like Kathy I might just stand a chance. A wave of guilt hit me; I was going to let Kathy make me look pretty so I could look better to her boyfriend. I couldn't believe I was this nasty, I never knew I had such a wicked steak in me. I went to bed thinking about Two-Bit; I thought about what it would be like to go on a date with him, to walk down the street with his arm around me, to fool around with him.

At midday on Saturday Kathy stumbled into my house with an arsenal of beauty products. My mom served us lunch of cheese melts and Pepsi and said she was glad Kathy was going to make me over because it would be nice to see me as a lady. Even my own Mom preferred Kathy to me, but who wouldn't? She was radiant.

We went upstairs and Kathy pulled my hair back away from my face and held it there with a scrunchie. "What look do you like?" she asked as she appraised me like I was a car or horse.

I scrunched my nose up as I stared at my reflection. "I dunno… like you, I guess."

"You're not tarty enough to wear eyeliner the way I do" Kathy shrieked with laughter. I had to laugh too, Kathy never took herself too seriously, it was why we were such good friends. It was nice to laugh with her again.

Kathy covered my mirror with a cardigan and set to work, telling me I couldn't look until she was done. A few times she sighed with frustration and rubbed it off to start from scratch. Finally she left my face alone and set to work on my hair, she even went at it with scissors but I trusted her completely. After I choked on half a can of hair spray Kathy stepped back and pouted cheekily, "Damn, I'm good!"

After a few finishing touches she pulled the cardigan off the mirror and let me see. I looked at myself and gushed. I still looked like me, but a better me. Kathy had kept it all pretty natural, it just enhanced everything. She had applied a soft brown eye shadow and black eyeliner on my top lash line, with a good coating of black mascara that opened my eyes up to make me look bright and mischievous. I had on light blusher that slimmed down my face and a slightly pink lipstick that made my small lips a little bit fuller. My hair was back-combed into a half ponytail like Kathy often wore. I looked nice, like a real woman. Kathy called for my Mom to come in, who squealed with delight and looked at me proudly. "That's my girl", she cooed softly. I instantly felt better in myself. They were both looking at me as more of an equal, not as a kid, and I felt a lot more grown up and confident.

Kathy raided my wardrobe to put something together for me to wear. "This will do for now but we gotta get you some new stuff. I think you're actually wearing clothes that are too big… your waist is smaller than you think." She tucked a button down shirt into a knee length skirt, a combination I'd never have put together myself, but it worked. She smiled excitedly, "You just gotta work with what you got, kid. Now come on, we gotta road test this new body work!"

We hopped on a bus into town and I asked her where we were headed. She said just to get some dinner and then see where the night took us; there was always something going down in Tulsa on a Saturday. We'd been at the restaurant for 15 minutes when Kathy, who was facing the door, broke out into a huge beam, "Twoob!" she said as she hopped out of her seat.

"Howdy, girls!" Two-Bit grinned as he walked up to Kathy, kissed her passionately and took the seat next to her as she slid into the booth opposite me. "Fancy meeting you here! Me and my buddy here were just stopping by for a bite to eat. Can we join you?"

"Of course" Kathy answered sweetly, giving me a poignant stare. I turned around and saw Johnny Cade standing awkwardly in the aisle. Two-Bit told him to sit down, and he did, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but next to me. This had 'set up' written all over it.

An uncomfortable dinner ensued, with Two-Bit cracking enough jokes for it to not be excruciatingly painful, but I was absolutely livid throughout the whole meal. I hated being set up and Kathy knew that. And with Johnny? He was younger, and practically a mute. I liked him just fine but he was clearly not a suitable match. I didn't know what Kathy was thinking.

When the waitress asked if we wanted dessert I said no but I needed to use the restroom, so Johnny clumsily slid from the booth to let me out and I near tripped over heading to the bathroom so quickly. I leant on my knuckles and stared at my reflection. As I did I saw the door behind me open and a sheepish Kathy walked in.

"Smooth, huh?" she said biting her lip.

"Oh, yeah. It was a subtle as a drive by shot out" I snorted.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

"It's not about warning, Kath - which you should have - it's more about ASKING! I don't WANT to date Johnny Cade. Why would you think I would?" I was yelling at this point. I felt too out of control, like her, Johnny and Two-Bit were all in on some joke against me. And that's the bit that really stung. Two-Bit. He was setting me up with his friends, he wasn't bothered by it at all.

"You got on well with him at the party…."

"So? I like him as a buddy, sure! That doesn't mean I want to date him. I'm not you, I don't only talk to guys to get laid!"

Kathy recoiled like I'd slapped her. "Ouch" she whispered, giving me a dirty look. "I was trying to help you, trying to make you grow up a bit."

"Being with a guy is not a sign of growing up, Kathy. Just leave me alone in future, okay?"

"A-okay." she snapped as she walked out of the bathroom.

I splashed some water on my face and paced up and down for a short time before walking out the bathroom. Two-Bit was standing outside the door waiting for me. "I've paid, let's go. This party's as high as a lead balloon."

We walked out to his car where Kathy was already in the front seat, Johnny in the back. We drove in tense silence and pulled up at Kathy's, where she got out without a sideways look at me. Two-Bit followed her to her door.

"I didn't know either." Johnny said in a quiet, sorrowful voice.

I smiled at him, he probably felt awful about all of this. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted so badly. It's not you… it's me."

"Oh, Lordy!" he chuckled.

"No, no! That's definitely not what I meant!" I said hurriedly.

"I know, I know. Don't worry." he grinned lightly.

"It's just…. Well, I don't date. It puts me completely out of sorts." It was true; my crush on Two-Bit aside, I had never really been on a date, the thought of it terrified me.

"Me neither, and I hate being set up too. I just want you to know I was as much in the dark as you, I would never have done that to you… to anyone."

"Thanks, Johnny. You dig okay."

Two-Bit returned and drove us past the lot where Johnny jumped out, we continued to my house.

"You and Kath fall out over this?" he asked without looking at me.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling more and more miserable about it all.

"Well, I want it clear that it was all her doing!" he said with fake outrage, "We're all victims of her schemes and tricks". He put his hand across his forehead jokingly.

We were silent for a while, I was trying to think of something to say, but he broke the silence first. "So Johnnycake is not your type, I take it?"

"It's not like that… not in a bad way anyhow."

"So who is your type?"

"I guess I don't have one."

"Shoot, everybody has a type." he said earnestly.

"They don't have to. Just cos your type is blondes, it doesn't mean the rest of us have to pick and choose the way you do."

"You're stuck on this blonde thing, huh?" he said looking directly at me. That's when I realised we were at my house, I had no idea how long we'd been parked by the curb.

"No, but you are" I said trying to laugh off the idea of me being bothered by it. When he looked at me it made my head spin.

"Where do you get this idea? My type is any pretty girl, Erin. And by the way, I'm liking the new look, doll. If it was blondes only we wouldn't have made out, now would we?"

I was thankful for the darkness as I felt my cheeks blaze. "That was just for show, Matthews."

"Show me again then" he said as he moved forwards and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't as full on as the drunken kiss we shared, but it was packed with urgency and intensity. He pulled back, eyebrows raised, unsure of my reaction.

"That…" I said pausing for breath, "was wrong. Your girlfriend is my best friend."

"Who you just had a fight with..."

"That's not the point! She knows you probably go with other girls, but she has to be able to trust that one of them isn't her best friend!" Even as I said it, I knew I didn't mean it, but I had to force myself to try. I opened the car door and put a foot on the ground.

"Erin, wait!" he yelped, putting one hand on my shoulder. I look at him expectantly. "You won't tell Kathy, will you?"

I looked at him with disbelief. "Is that all you care about?"

"Of course not… I… I like you, Erin. Brunette hair and all! But the balls in your court... I'm your best friend's boyfriend. What we do about that is up to you."

"That's low. She's your girl, it's your call. I'd never be your bit on the side."

He started the engine, a sure sign for me to get out the car. Before I closed the door he cocked an eyebrow and said, "I guess that means you like me too."

I slammed the car door and marched into my house. I banged my head against the back of the door, angry as hell at Two-Bit Matthews, but once again, those damn butterflies were back in my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Kathy and I went a week without any sign of either of us relenting, and I didn't see Two-Bit since we kissed, not alone anyway.

I'd said nothing to anyone about liking a guy, but somehow, everybody guessed I had my eye on someone. My Dad asked me why I was wearing such short skirts, Evie asked me why I'd started wearing make up, and one day in class Steve asked me who the lucky guy was. I suppose it was pretty obvious; in a matter of days I'd went from jeans and tee shirts to skirts and tank tops, from a little mascara to a full face of make up, and my hair that was usually down and straggly was now up and sleek. Even I thought I looked good! But all this effort was for the benefit of Two-Bit Matthews, who I'd only seen twice, each time from a distance of about 50 feet, and the last time he was making out with Kathy.

This change in appearance was gaining the attention of other guys in town, I even had a middle class kid from the year above me ask me out on a date. I said no. If I couldn't have Two-Bit, I didn't want anyone. I didn't even feel guilty about what it would do to Kathy, not even in the slightest. In fact, I was angry at her for standing in the way of my happiness.

It was the spring holiday and my Mom and Pa were going out of town for a week, and I found out from a girl in my English class that Kathy had to visit her Grandma in Utah. I decided to have a party; word spread like wild fire around school, and I told Ponyboy Curtis to ensure his whole gang were there, because that would include Two-Bit.

The next day I prepared for my party, I invited Evie round early to help set up and to keep me company, I was too nervous to want to be on my lonesome - I needed a distraction. Over the afternoon I tried to turn the conversation to Two-Bit; Evie was going steady with Steve, so I asked if she spent any time with the rest of the gang, like Two-Bit, who I said I knew just because of Kathy.

"Oh he's a hoot." she said cheerfully, "A real fun guy to be around… only as a friend though! Can you imagine being Kathy or one of his other girls, and knowing he was running around with other sluts all night every night? Lordy, it'd break my heart!"

"Yeah but maybe he'd change if he met the right girl? Maybe Kath can make him go steady with her?" Of course what I really meant it was that maybe I could make him.

"Not likely, Erin. I know Kathy's your best friend and everything, so you'll want the best for her, but I'm telling you now, the best thing for you to do is prepare Kathy for when he lets her down, and he will. He always does. Nice guy - lousy boyfriend."

I felt a knot in my stomach as Evie cast an omen in the room, but I had to have faith. If I was going to be with Two-Bit, it would tear apart a relationship, and a friendship, so it had to be for the long haul, and my instinct was that it would be, or I wouldn't have felt so strongly about what I was doing.

The phone rang. It was Kathy. There was no hello, no hesitation. "I dunno if it's being out here with just my Gamma for entertainment, but I miss you, Hartly."

I smiled broadly. We'd never been this mad at each other, but our making up was always the same - quick and painless. "When are you back?"

"Four days, baby, four loooong days! This is big time Hicksville. And I'm missing your first ever party. I can't believe it!"

"It'll probably be a flop. You're back in time for the Fair, we'll have more fun there."

"Hell yeah, girl! Hey Erin, do one thing for me, will ya?"

"Anything."

"If Two-Bit's there tonight… keep an eye on him. I wanna know if there's any truth in that 'cat's away, mice will play' theory."

A few hours later the party was in full swing. About 70 people were in my living room and front and back yards, but Two-Bit was nowhere to be seen; I was devastated. As I drown my sorrows I saw Johnny Cade standing awkwardly in the corner of the kitchen, I went over to talk to him.

"Hi Johnny!" I said in as friendly a tone as I could muster.

"H-hi, Erin. Sweet party."

"Thanks, you here by yourself?"

"Nah, I came with my buddies: Ponyboy, Soda and that."

"And Two-Bit?" I asked casually, hoping Johnny wouldn't pick up on anything.

"Yeah, yeah. He's still out front, takes that guy an hour to walk three feet at the best of times."

He was at my house! My heart skipped a beat. At this point I was quite drunk, and so a bit bolder than I would normally be. I went up to my bedroom which looked out over the front yard, and peered out the window. I could see him standing with Dallas and Ponyboy by the brick wall at the entrance of our property. I opened the window all the way out and called down to my Romeo.

"Hey, Matthews! Matthews!" I hollered as quietly as I could, I didn't want to draw to much attention.

Dallas looked up, then nudged Two-Bit with his beer bottle. Two-Bit looked up and laughed at the sight of me, "What you doin' up there, Hartly?" he chuckled.

"C'meer," I whispered, "I want to talk to you… about Kathy."

He whispered something to Ponyboy and disappeared from view, having walked into the porch. I quickly scanned my room to make sure it was tidy enough. In moments he had climbed the stairs and strode into my bedroom. It was the first time I had ever had a boy in my room.

"What's up?" he chimed as he bounced onto my bed, stretching out in a relaxed manner.

I suddenly froze up. "Um, me… me and Kathy made up today. I thought you ought to know."

"I know, she called me a few hours back."

"Oh."

"Does it mean our affair is off?" he asked with fake horror.

I rolled my eyes. "We ain't never had no affair, Two-Bit"

"Naw," he said as he sat up against my headboard, "Not yet at any rate."

I smiled in spite of myself and went to sit next to him. "You confuse me."

"So you are blonder than you look" he said, cocking an eyebrow. My butterflies fluttered as he looked straight into my eyes. "Why do I confuse you, Erin Hartley?"

Hearing Two-Bit say my name made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. My drunken head summoned the courage to be honest. "Because I like you. I like you more than I like being Kathy's friend. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, if you like me more than her friendship, it seems there's your answer." Two-Bit took my hand and placed it on his thigh. My body was set alight at his touch.

I stared at him, and my mind was clear. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. I had to have him, at any cost.

"Kiss me, Two-Bit."

He did. He kissed me for hours, until I fell asleep in his arms, until I fell deep in love with him. Irreversibly, absolutely, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I lifted my head off my pillow and looked to the left and right; Two-Bit was nowhere to be seen. I figured he was downstairs so I hauled myself over to my mirror and began to tidy my hair. As I did so, I examined myself. There was no physical change, no visible clue to this shift in my life, but to me it was as noticeable as if it was written in permanent marker across my forehead: I was in love. I could have sworn it had aged me, for the first time in my life I felt more like a woman than a girl.

I left my room, descended the stairs and groaned; my house was a tip. There were beer cans everywhere, crisp packets strewn about and makeshift ashtrays placed on practically every surface. It could have been a lot worse, luckily us greasers have nothing worth stealing, and we all respect each other enough not to break house windows and that for the sake of it - that's what the socs did. They'd wreck cars and kick doors in just for fun.

A few people were still around, a couple of guys from my English class were playing cards at my dining table and Evie was in the kitchen mopping the floor as Sandy, a girl from my Phys Ed class was tying up a bin liner full of bottles and cans.

"You know Sandy, right?" Evie said without looking up from what she was doing. Sandy, a petite, pretty girl, gave a small wave and I smiled back. "Sandy's been dating Soda for a few weeks, he brought her along last night." This was news to me, but they seemed like a good match, a cute couple; she was definitely in Soda's league in the looks department, although she wasn't as outgoing and social able as he was. Maybe she just had strict parents, like me.

"We've never properly met", I said as I hopped over the wet section of floor to take some apple juice out of the fridge. Sandy took out a fresh bin bag and went to collect bottles from around the house.

"We all crashed in your living room." Evie said, still not making eye contact. I was starting to pick up a cold tone from her. "I didn't see you once Steve arrived."

I sat on the counter and drank in big gulps, "Yeah we must have kept missing each other…"

"Dallas Winston told us you were in your room with Two-Bit Matthews" Evie said quickly, still not looking at me.

"Oh?"

"I didn't believe it at first, but then Steve said Two-Bit had been talking about hooking up with you."

I felt a thrill race up my spine, he'd been talking with his buddies about me! He must really like me!

"So I told Steve, it doesn't matter anyhow what Two-Bit says, because you're Kathy's best friend and you wouldn't do that to her. I said he could try all he wanted and you'd never so much as flutter your eyelashes at him."

The guilt I hadn't felt about Kathy for over a week was starting to creep back into my consciousness.

"But still... I din't see you all night, and Steve was drunk and Soda and Sandy were hooking up, so we all just ended up staying, and I thought to myself, 'Good, I wanna see where Erin's got to.' But you were AWOL all night…"

She finally looked at me, she looked sad and disappointed. I felt like my mom was finding out something terrible about me, I wanted to take it all back, to take that look off Evie's face. But there was nothing I could do or say, she knew.

"And then at dawn, there he is. Bounding down the stairs with a spring in his step. No shame, no sense of guilt. And him and Steve leave with Sodapop, they decided to get some breakfast to hear all about what you and he got up to last night... And I stayed here, because I had to see what you had to say for yourself. I had to hear you tell me the truth, that it was all a misunderstanding." She put the mop down in the bucket and sat on a kitchen chair. "So go on... Tell me it's not what it looks like."

I sat silent for a while, and gathered my thoughts. "There's nothing I can say", I said glumly. I wanted to make her understand. This wasn't just a fling, this was love. Sometimes people got hurt, but if it's stronger than you, what can you do? "It's special", I pleaded.

"Y'all are the bleedin' lowest of the low!" Evie scoffed at me and stormed out of the room, and out of the house, taking Sandy with her.

I tried to act normal for a while, I cleaned the house while the poker game in the dining room slowly ended, and the last of my party guests left. Once alone I got into the shower and thought about everything that had happened. I felt terrible for what this would do to Kathy. But with that in mind, I still felt right about what I'd done. I was meant to be with Two-Bit, and though it shouldn't have happened like this, it would have happened eventually.

I napped and lazed on the couch all du until about 8 o'clock in the evening, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Have you eaten?"

I smiled. It was Two-Bit. "Not for about 36 hours, thank you for pointing that out!"

"My pleasure, darl'. Hang tight, I'm bringing supplies!"

With that he hung up. I stood still for no more than a millisecond and then charged upstairs to put some make up on and do my hair. I still wasn't as good at these things as people like Kathy and Sandy, but I was getting better. I put on some green eye shadow with brown eyeliner and backcombed my hair a little to give it a bit of height. I decided to stay in my jeans and tank top, I didn't want to look like I'd gone to too much effort.

40 long minutes after I was done, Two-Bit finally arrived wearing a leather jacket with the collar flipped up; he looked gorgeous. He was slightly drunk and carrying a box of pizza. When I opened the door he swung through it, pulled me close to him with his one free arm, and kissed me hard on the mouth.

"My heart belongs to Hartly!" he bellowed as he sank onto the couch and opened the box of pizza. I giggled excitedly. We made small talk, discussing the sorts of things I assumed all couples said to one another having been apart for less than a day. We made out for a long while, until I pulled back from him and stared into his wide eyes.

"What are we gonna tell Kathy?" I asked, my voice full of sympathy and regret that we were about to hurt someone we both cared for.

"Erm, nothing?" he said looking at me wearily.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly.

I was leaning into him, but Two-Bit shifted on the couch so that he was completely upright, and no longer touching me. "I mean what I said. We tell her nothing. Jeez, are you crazy?"

"I don't understand." I said desperately, panic racing through my mind. "We have to tell her."

Two-Bit was silent for a little while, then his hand came up and rubbed my shoulder. I relaxed instantly. "I'm thinking of you, baby." He cooed sweetly. "If we tell her now, that's your friendship over. I couldn't do that to you, I couldn't be the reason you lost your best friend. We have to do this right."

He nibbled my earlobe and everything I was thinking melted away as my body focused on the feeling of Two-Bit Matthews' warm breath tickling my neck.

"So how do we play it?" I asked after a few minutes.

"We carry on like normal for a bit. I still take her out, you still don't like me…"

"I never disliked you!" I said, shocked. Any memory of any negative feeling I could possibly have held towards this man now seemed ludicrous to be.

"Yeah you did, Erin! Kath used to say to me, she said, 'Two-Bit, you better treat me right, cos my friend Erin thinks you're bad news! And I don't want to prove her right!'"

I suddenly felt awful. I had proven her right; Two-Bit was bad news, for her anyway. And it was because of me.

Two-Bit carried on his initial point, "Me and Kathy still aren't officially exclusive, so alls I have to do it distance myself, maybe make her go off me so she ain't too bothered bouts me anymore. Then she won't mind you and me being together."

"I don't know if I could deal with seeing you two together." I mumbled honestly, even the thought of Kathy kissing Two-Bit made my blood boil.

"We owe her this much, I reckon." Two-Bit said simply. He was right. He was such a wonderful, kind guy. "And anyways, you are forgetting that you are, in the eyes of Kathy's beatnik brother, my girlfriend. So if we just try to spend as much time with him, and we can cosy up all we want!" He howled with laughter at his own brilliance, I couldn't help but giggle too.

"Some people already know… Evie, a few others from last night may have guessed too."

"Evie will keep her trap shut, Steve'll see to that. And anyone else, well… we can say Michael was around and all those people saw was us playing a game Kath asked us to play." It was all too perfect, really.

At about half past midnight, Two-Bit left, which was good, in a way, because if he had stayed I reckon I would have gone all the way with him. I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. As it was, we'd already passed bases that evening I had never been to before, I figured I didn't need to do everything in one night. Two-Bit, being a gentlemen, never even suggested I should.

We stood on my porch grinning at one another, each of us too afraid to kiss goodbye in case anyone should see us, even at this time of night. I had to admit, the thrill of the secrecy was kinda hot.

Suddenly, a shout broke through the silence of the night. "Two-Bit! Two-Bit!"

We both turned, alarmed, to see who was running up to us. It was Johnny Cade. Two-Bit ran down the steps and put out his hands to stop Johnny, who was running so fast, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself. Two-Bit stopped Johnny in his tracks and stared at him, his face full of concern.

"Two-Bit!" Johnny gasped between breaths, sinking down with his hands on his knees, trying to slow his breathing.

"Easy, buddy, easy." Two-Bit whispered as he rubbed on Johnny's back. "What's happened?"

Johnny stood up, and even in the darkness you could still see the panic in his eyes, and the scar that went down his whole face. It was a soc that did that to him, and now, seeing him being so scared, and looking so young, I hated the socs more than ever.

"I didn't know what to do! It was just the two of us, and I tried to make then take me instead!"

"Who?"

"The cops. They got Dally! He was tryna bust the lock on the drugstore, and two cops showed up and chased us. They got me… and Dal saw… and he came back for me. Told them I had nothing to do with it, and they said they knew that. They left me, and they took him! I tried to tell them it was me, but they ignored me, one of them pushed me away as they hauled him in."

It was the most I had ever heard Johnny Cade say, and it made me care about him so much more. The love and devotion he had for Dallas Winston was so clear, and so strong, it was almost tangible.

Two-Bit put an arm around his friend. "Johnny, calm down, boy. This isn't your fault."

"But they took him… I stood doin' nothin'! What'll Dally think of…"

"Dallas knows he shouldn't do that shit with you around. That's his too bad. And you weren't tryin' to break in nowhere… Dally wouldn't want you taking the rap for him, and the cops ain't so stupid, of course they knew it was him and not you."

Johnny relaxed a bit after Two-Bit said that, but he still looked miserable. "They'll throw the book at him", he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Aye, they will. Dirty fucking filth! Guess we won't have Dally around for a while."

They were quiet for a moment, until Two-Bit suggested they head over to the Curtis house to let the rest of their gang know.

"Aw, shoot. I din't mean to ruin your evenin', Two-Bit. I just 'membered you was here and it was the nearest I knew any of yous were." Johnny said, looking up at Two-Bit with big eyes.

"No worries, Johnnycake. I was leaving as it was. See you later, Erin."

It was the first time either of them had looked at me, or even realised I was there for a good ten minutes. But Two-Bit didn't even look at me as he turned and walked down the path.

"Sure… bye, Two-Bit… See you later, Johnny." I tried to sound as nonplussed as I could, like I was trying to hide the truth from Johnny. It was pointless though: he was Two-Bit's buddy, obviously he would know that we were fooling around… he knew to look for Matthews here as it was. But if all that wasn't true, Johnny gave away his feelings for me in one quick glance he gave me before he followed Two-Bit down the street. It was barely a dirty look, but coming from mild mannered Johnny, it was the equivalent of Dallas Winston spitting on me. I actually recoiled from it.

I went to bed uneasy at the look Johnny Cade had given me. He obviously didn't think much of cheaters, or at least girls who cheated (he would have been used to Two-Bit and Dallas and other guys two-timing girls), I tried to tell myself it was because he had never been in love, he just didn't understand what it was like. But he was the second person that day who had scorned me for daring to love Two-Bit Matthews. Evie and Johnny were both nice people whose opinions had changed about me because of my own behaviour. It was something I was going to have to get used to.


End file.
